


Don't Wanna Be Lonely (Just Wanna Be Yours)

by WalkOnThroughARedParade



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (Only mentioned and very very minor), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Eating out, Love Bites, M/M, PWP, Somnophilia, filming kink, how did a fuckin pwp end up being almost 8k?, sex and feelings and then more sex and then more feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkOnThroughARedParade/pseuds/WalkOnThroughARedParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'<i>He still didn’t know how he felt about that. About being touched like he was precious, breakable; about being touched like Tommen cared if he accidentally scratched him or gripped too hard.</i></p>
<p><i>He thought he might like it more than he was ready to admit.</i>'</p>
<p>Alternatively; in which Rickon takes a picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wanna Be Lonely (Just Wanna Be Yours)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rory_the_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_dragon/gifts).



> This ship goes down when I say it goes down, which is NEVER.
> 
> Warnings for Rickon being unbearably sappy about his boyfriend, and Tommen being an awful tease.

He didn’t know what had come over him.

Rickon had helped Tommen crawl through his bedroom window almost half an hour ago, pulled him through and immediately gotten to the purpose of his visit, kissing him until he was laughing against his mouth and nudging Rickon into sitting down on the edge of his bed so Tommen could settle more comfortably in his lap. The acrobatic entry hadn’t honestly been necessary, seeing as everyone else was out - Robb, Rickon’s mother, Bran - blasting music too loudly to hear anything else - Arya - or knew about them and wouldn’t care - Sansa - but Tommen seemed to like it.

He seemed to like it a lot more now that Sansa knew about them, now it wasn’t _necessary_ ; but Rickon didn’t want to dwell on that too much.

The kissing had been nice - it was always nice, was _great_ with Tommen, with him biting back and laughing softly into Rickon’s mouth when the redhead tickled at his sides lightly, Rickon could kiss him for hours and never get bored of the taste of him or the softness of his lips - but Tommen had been impatient, had obviously come over with a plan, and had broken it with a wet noise before sliding off Rickon’s lap to kneel between the splay of his legs instead, kiss over his denim-clad thighs and grin up at him cheekily.

He was an asshole. Rickon had reminded himself with the utmost seriousness that his boyfriend was a tease and an _asshole_ , and had groaned down at him in protest while he’d run his fingers over Rickon’s fly but not made to unzip it, had nuzzled at where he was getting hard and then pressed soft kisses to his hips and along the waistband of his jeans, still not making to get Rickon’s cock out and move things along.

And it had been terrible and annoying and Rickon had hated him a little bit but it had also been _fantastic_ , and Rickon had sighed at Tommen and brushed his hair back out of his face, murmured down at him that ‘I love you, sadistic prick that you are’.

Tommen had practically beamed up at him at that, and finally popped the button on his jeans and tugged them and Rickon’s underwear down off his hips when Rickon had helpfully lifted off the edge of the bed.

He hadn’t _s_ _topped_ being a tease, of course, he was still Tommen, kissed at Rickon’s exposed hipbones and over his thighs, sucking little love bites in all his favourite places while he ran his hands up under Rickon’s shirt to stroke his sides gently. He liked that especially, Rickon knew, liked to work him up but then soothe him with his touch so Rickon never got _too_ riled up, the way only Tommen really seemed to know how to do, and Rickon quickly got impatient enough to just yank his shirt over his head, too hot already with Tommen’s mouth so close to where he really wanted it and his hands so ridiculously fucking gentle on his skin.

He still didn’t know how he felt about that. About being touched like he was precious, breakable; about being touched like Tommen cared if he accidentally scratched him or gripped too hard, which he _did_ , Rickon knew, from how upset he’d been the one time he’d left bruises on Rickon’s wrist from holding too tight while he was riding him.

He thought he might like it more than he was ready to admit. That he liked Tommen knowing how tired of finding bruises on his skin Rickon was; liked that Tommen tried so hard to never be the cause of them, tried to show how much he cared about Rickon with how he touched him.

Love bites were different though, Rickon reflected, groaning when Tommen sucked a particularly sensitive one into the v of his hips, teeth nipping at the skin until it stung a little. Hidden away on his thighs and his chest, he _liked_ those. They were as much proof that Tommen was his as the marks Tommen practically begged Rickon to leave on his skin in exchange.

Not for the first time, Rickon had considered that they were both a little bit weird.

It was upon that internal admission that Tommen apparently decided to stop tormenting Rickon, sliding his hands up Rickon’s thighs slowly as a subtle warning - always so fucking considerate, _ugh_ \- before he gave the head of Rickon’s cock a tiny lick, lapping up the precome.

Rickon dropped his head back and moaned, low in his throat, and slipped the fingers of one hand into Tommen’s hair, curling his fingers in the soft curls at the back of his head. He didn’t pull - not yet, not until Tommen was properly going at it and tugging would make him moan around Rickon’s cock the way he liked most - instead just stroking softly through the curls, so Tommen hummed quietly as he pressed wet kisses down the underside of his dick before he dragged his tongue up the length of it. Rickon tightened his hold on his hair a little when Tommen wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, licking at the slit, and then moved his free hand to cup Tommen’s jaw lightly, smoothing his thumb over the apple of his cheek.

Tommen peered up at him through his eyelashes, lips tightening around Rickon’s cock as he tried to stop himself smiling, and then took a little more of Rickon’s dick into his mouth, so the head pressed at the inside of his cheek and Rickon could feel it with his thumb when he stroked his cheek again.

“Gorgeous,” he mumbled, the word slipping out without him consciously intending for it to do so; and Tommen purred softly, doing something with his tongue that made Rickon gasp before he sank down on his cock properly, until his nose was buried in the red curls at the base.

Which was the moment when Rickon went a little bit mad, and scrambled to grab his phone.

Tommen started to bob his head while Rickon unlocked the screen, humming around him when Rickon tugged on his hair lightly and then scratched at his scalp, so Rickon groaned quietly at the vibrations; and Rickon’s breath hitched audibly when he opened his camera app and the screen focussed on Tommen’s head buried between his legs, pretty mouth red and slick and stretched around his cock.

Rickon groaned quietly when Tommen moved his hands to grip his hips lightly, holding him still while he swallowed around him and then looked up; and Rickon swallowed and took the picture, capturing the way Tommen’s pupils had gone huge with how much he liked having Rickon’s cock in his mouth, and the stretched red of his lips.

Tommen seemed to take in the fact Rickon had just taken a picture of him _sucking his cock_ at the same moment Rickon really registered what he’d just done, and blinked down at his boyfriend, unsure what to say.

He had dozens of pictures of Tommen, had a whole separate memory card for his phone full of them, and some of them were certainly not PG, afterglow and his mouth slick with come after he’d sucked Rickon off for his birthday over a month ago. He didn’t need more to jerk off to, and _definitely_ wasn’t so desperately in need of another picture of Tommen that he should have been willing to interrupt a fucking fantastic blowjob.

Tommen pulled off, licking his lips when he settled back on his heels, and offered Rickon an arch, slightly amused expression.

“Rickon?” He asked, tilting his head, and Rickon swallowed, fiddling with his phone.

“Uh. You looked really good?” Tommen’s smile widened, and he climbed to his feet - ignoring when Rickon whined in protest at the indication that the aforementioned fantastic blowjob wasn’t going to be continued any time soon - before settling back in Rickon’s lap comfortably. He didn’t seem to mind about Rickon’s erection standing at attention between them; certainly not as much as Rickon minded not having anyone touch it.

“So I’ve been told. Repeatedly. _By you_ , mostly.” Tommen grinned at him and wrapped his arms around Rickon’s shoulders, and then kissed a corner of his mouth softly. “That doesn’t explain why you took a picture of me sucking your dick with your phone, though. You already have quite a few sexy pictures of me, and even more unsexy ones, and probably a couple of hilariously unflattering ones of me sleeping with my mouth open, or eating. Why would you ever decide taking a picture of me sucking you off was more important than me finishing, Wolf Boy?” Tommen smoothed his hands over Rickon’s shoulders, mapping the skin with his fingers, and Rickon slipped his hands under his shirt in exchange to caress his sides and the sharp bones of his hips.

He frowned back at Tommen softly before sighing and dropping his eyes.

“I don’t know, Princess. I just...I…” He let out a soft, frustrated huff; and Tommen rested their foreheads together, stroking his fingers through the back of Rickon’s hair gently.

“It’s been a long while, hmm? I’ve neglected you a bit.” His voice was soft and a little guilty, and Rickon looked back at him sharply, frown deepening.

“Hey, _no_. We both knew you were going to be busier when your internship thing started with your grandfather, and I’ve had more football practices and we’ve both been too busy with mock exams for quickies in store cupboards lately. Besides, it’s only been like a week.” Tommen sighed and offered Rickon an unimpressed look, arching an eyebrow at him.

“It’s been ten days, Rickon. And that’s just since you ate me out when we skipped Physics, we haven’t properly taken the time to have sex in almost three weeks.” Tommen was audibly grumbling when he finished speaking, toying with the wispy curls at the nape of Rickon’s neck, and Rickon smiled at him softly, caressing his ribs with the backs of his knuckles.

“Have you been counting how long it’s been since we last had sex, Tommen?” The blonde huffed at him, and Rickon grinned, kissing his cheek softly while he stroked gentle circles into his sides, and then dropped his hands to fiddle with the hem of his shirt. Tommen’s eyes softened, and he kissed Rickon back, gentle against his mouth and brief before he nudged their noses together.

“Just enough to know I should be making more time for you. I’m sorry I’ve not been making enough of an effort; which I _know_ I haven’t been, if you’re feeling the need to take pictures of me while we’re at it.” Rickon snorted at that, but kissed him back; and then hummed, hitching the blonde’s shirt up until it was bunched under his armpits and then dropping his head to press an open-mouthed kiss to one of Tommen’s nipples so his breath hitched.

“We can start making up for that now,” he murmured, glancing back up at his boyfriend. Tommen blinked back down at him, before he yanked his shirt off properly and then took Rickon’s face in his hands, so he could tug him into a proper kiss.

Rickon murmured wordlessly against his mouth and pulled him firmly against him, licking into his mouth so Tommen made a soft, mewling noise of pleasure and rocked his hips down against Rickon’s, clinging to his shoulders. Rickon tightened his hold on Tommen’s waist, nipping lightly at his bottom lip; and then rolled them, so he could lay Tommen out on his sheets, kiss down at him while he kicked out of his jeans and underwear properly and then moved a hand to work at Tommen’s fly, so he could get him naked as well.

Tommen lifted his hips when Rickon tugged at the waistband of his jeans, helping him to tug them down off his hips with his underwear before yanking them free so he could drop them over the side of the bed and then press in to lean over Tommen, kissing away the smile that had spread across his face.

“I _have_ missed having you naked,” he admitted quietly, kissing down the side of Tommen’s throat, over the love bites he’d given him before things had turned sexual, and Tommen let out a soft, breathless laugh, smoothing his hands up Rickon’s back and kissing up at him happily when Rickon lifted his head to meet him.

“I’ve missed being underneath you,” Tommen murmured against his mouth, his hands warm at Rickon’s spine. Rickon kissed his mouth softly, and then trailed kisses down his chin and over his throat, nipping at his collarbones to mark him up with more love bites, making up for the lack of them recently. Tommen almost purred under him, running his fingers through his hair, but then gasped when Rickon closed his lips around one of his nipples, swirling his tongue around the hardening nub so Tommen moaned and arched obscenely off the bed.

Rickon couldn’t get enough of how sensitive he was. There was nothing prettier or more satisfying than having Tommen Baratheon fall apart under his hands and mouth, his gorgeous solemn boy flushed from collarbones to thighs and trembling like he’d never been touched before.

Tommen let out a quiet, raw little moan when Rickon flicked gently at the nipple he didn’t have in his mouth; and Rickon grinned and started to move lower again, pressing an apologetic kiss to his navel when he mewled in protest.

“Shh. You _know_ you’re the only tease in this relationship,” he murmured, grinning when Tommen tipped his head to the side so as to scowl at him briefly; and Rickon pressed a handful of kisses to Tommen’s hips while he spread his legs gently, hands on the smooth insides of his thighs.

He was palest here, skin soft and white and so easily marked, but completely lacking the lovebites it was usually littered with.

There weren’t even the pale gold impressions of old bruises left on him. He’d probably been days without bruises to press against when his mother was being worse than usual, or when Joffrey was around and he needed the reminder that they weren’t his life, that Rickon was always there for him to run to.

“Gods I’m sorry, Princess,” he murmured, kissing the insides of Tommen’s thighs softly; and Tommen ran his fingers through his hair, stroking through the curls until Rickon looked up and met his eyes.

“We’ll do better from now on,” he promised, murmured as he stroked the curls away from Rickon’s face. Rickon looked back at him for a moment, softness flooding his chest, and then dropped his head before he said anything embarrassing, cheeks flushing while he pressed in to rectify the situation and suck sensitive love bites into his thighs.

Tommen moaned under him, spreading his legs wider and pulling on Rickon’s hair sharply so he growled a little in response, nipping at Tommen’s skin gently. He was littered with bright red marks by the time Rickon was satisfied, and when he pressed his lips against one of the marks Tommen mewled quietly, half-closed his legs and lifted his hips a little.

“ _Rickon_ ,” he murmured, the closest he’d get to begging before Rickon was actually inside him, drawing it out the way Tommen liked most; and Rickon purred against his skin before he pulled back, pressing his thumb against a sensitive red mark so he could watch Tommen tip his head back and catch his bottom lip between his teeth to muffle a moan.

He reached out with his free hand to tug Tommen’s bottom lip free, running the pad of his thumb over the plush swell of it and smiling when the blonde kissed his thumb softly.

“Don’t do that, Princess. I want to hear you,” he murmured. Tommen offered him an all-too-soft look, before he reached to caress Rickon’s cheek gently.

Before tangling his fingers in Rickon’s hair and dragging him down on top of him sharply, so Rickon had to catch himself with his hands braced on either side of Tommen’s head and was left hovering over him, wide-eyed and faced with the wicked smile spreading across his boyfriend’s face.

“Do you promise I get to hear you too, Wolf Boy?” The blonde caressed the line of Rickon’s jaw, and Rickon huffed softly in exasperation before he nudged their noses together and then dropped a soft, lingering kiss to his mouth.

Tommen hummed into it, hands gentle on Rickon’s shoulders, and sighed when he pulled away, eyes staying shut where they had closed when the kiss had started; and Rickon studied his face, following the arch of his cheek with his thumb and then dragging back down to his chin.

“Of course,” he promised quietly, and Tommen sighed before he opened his eyes and smiled up at him.

Rickon felt the same flash of embarrassment that had filled his chest earlier flicker to life again, and buried his head in the side of Tommen’s neck for a moment, hiding from the emotion and biting at the curve of Tommen’s shoulder when the other boy giggled softly and ran a hand down his spine. When he felt a little steadier he pulled back to kneel between the splay of Tommen’s thighs again, caressing his knee and the side of his thigh gently; and then leant to reach for his bedside table and the bottle of lube stowed there.

He glanced at Tommen’s face when he had the bottle in hand, question on his lips, but Tommen shook his head before he could voice it, smoothing a hand down Rickon’s chest.

“No condom. I want to feel you fill me up.” Someone with less composure might have choked at the request, and Rickon had to swallow thickly even as used to Tommen’s habit of coming out with the filthiest remarks as he was. He gave Tommen a slightly pained look, though, prompting a grin to spread across his face, before ducking his head to kiss down his chest.

Rickon could feel Tommen hum beneath his lips, and smiled while he pressed a soft kiss to the arch of his hip. He dropped the bottle beside Tommen before smoothing his hands up the insides of his thighs, pressing again at the marks on the sensitive skin before he hitched one of his legs up over his shoulder, spreading Tommen open and licking his lips instinctively at the gorgeous sight laid out before him.

“ _Rickon_ ,” Tommen breathed, softly warning, though he slipped his fingers into Rickon’s hair, just stroking through the curls for the moment; and Rickon glanced up at him, smirking briefly before he pressed a soft kiss to the inside of the thigh resting over his shoulder, holding Tommen’s eyes.

“Are you saying you don’t think you can come twice, Princess?” Tommen let out a sharp breath, and Rickon nipped gently at his skin, before he grinned and ducked his head, slipping his hands under the swell of Tommen’s arse to take hold of his hips and drag him a little closer, within reach of his mouth.

He knew for a fact that Tommen loved giving him head; loved having Rickon’s cock in his mouth, taking him apart from between his legs. Rickon had been treated to rambling little speeches about how much Tommen liked it more than once, his gorgeous boyfriend drunk off his arse and pressed up against Rickon’s side so he could purr about how much he _loves_ it _when I’ve got your dick in my mouth, when you make me choke on it_.

Rickon liked doing _this_ almost to that same extent.

He spread Tommen open with his thumbs before ducking in the last couple of inches and dragging his tongue over his hole, not bothering with teasing or getting Tommen ready for the contact first. He _wanted_ that jolt of surprise, wanted that startled but eager little cry that slipped out of Tommen, and how he couldn’t seem to decide whether to rock his hips toward or away from Rickon’s tongue.

Tommen seemed to quickly figure out what he wanted, rocking down against Rickon’s mouth while he gripped his hips tightly and pressed his face against him, groaning while Tommen mewled quietly from above him.

Rickon doubled his efforts, licking into Tommen so his spine arched so sharply his hips almost lifted off the bed; and when the blonde keened, high and desperate as he fucked down against Rickon’s tongue, he pressed his hips down, frotting against the mattress to try and alleviate some of the ache of his erection.

He was desperate to fuck him, give Tommen what he _really_ wanted, it had been so _goddamn long_ since he’d had him falling apart beneath him; but he’d promised him two orgasms, and Tommen made the prettiest noises when Rickon fucked him open with his tongue. Almost as if he could hear Rickon’s thoughts, Tommen moaned softly, fingers slipping into Rickon’s hair to comb through it shakily.

Rickon pressed his tongue deeper into him as a reward, and fumbled one-handed with opening the bottle of lube.

He’d had enough practice opening caps in cramped spaces and with only one hand that it didn’t take too much trouble to coat his fingers in the cool liquid, rub his fingers together until it was lukewarm, before he got impatient and shifted to ease his first finger into Tommen, alongside his tongue.

Tommen pulled hard on his hair, hard enough to _hurt_ , and Rickon almost growled with it, twisting his finger inside him and licking sloppily around his rim. He was being so good, sobbing and keening and rocking down against Rickon’s face as best he could with Rickon’s hand clutching his hip tightly in an effort to keep him in place; and when Rickon teased at sliding a second finger inside him, Tommen’s spine arched again, and he let out a soft, trembling little cry.

“Rickon I’m, I’m, f- _fuck_ , I’m s-so cl- _Rickon_.” He keened his name, wailed quietly as Rickon eased his second finger into him, and Rickon pulled his mouth away to press sloppy kisses up over his hips, releasing him with his free hand so he could wipe the spit and lube smeared across his chin away with the back.

“It’s alright. I’ve got you Princess, you can come. Mess yourself up for me. Show me how pretty you are.” Tommen panted up at him, lips red from his biting at them, eyes glazed and hazy with arousal, and Rickon smoothed his hand up the blonde’s chest, running his thumb over one of his nipples while he ducked to give the head of his cock a lick, right over the slit where he was leaking precome.

Rickon jerked back when he saw Tommen’s head fall back, watched his gorgeous boy cry out softly; and then watched him come, spilling white across his chest and abdomen while Rickon kept stretching him open, fucking his fingers into him gently to help ease him through his orgasm.

Tommen slumped when he was finished, legs trembling on either side of Rickon, one hand resting on Rickon’s shoulder while the other was fisted in his own hair; and he whimpered when Rickon moved the fingers he still had buried inside him, rubbing little circles into his prostate.

“Mmm...s’too soon. M’too sensitive,” he mumbled, voice raw from the sounds Rickon had already managed to pull from him; and Rickon hummed, smirking down at him before leaning in to kiss his cheek softly.

“You like it,” he purred, carefully moving his fingers again. Tommen’s breath hitched audibly, and he dragged his bottom lip through his teeth while he rocked his hips down against Rickon’s hand instinctively. When he turned his head to brush their lips together his brow was furrowed slightly; but Rickon grinned back at him.

“ _Hurts_ ,” he told him, eyes challenging, testing him, and Rickon smirked before kissing his mouth softly.

“You like that, too,” he reminded him, gently teasing; and Tommen threw his head back when Rickon carefully scissored his fingers inside him, moaning weakly into the air before biting back a smile.

He was so breath-takingly gorgeous like this, falling apart a little more with every touch, still gagging for it bare moments after already having come, and _covered_ in his own come at that, white smeared over his chest. Utterly debauched, utterly _perfect_ ; Rickon wanted to eat him up.

“You’re so pretty, baby,” he whispered, moving to lick up a stripe of Tommen’s come from off his skin, taking care to drag his tongue over one of his nipples while he was at it. Tommen _shuddered_ at that, full-bodied and obvious, and Rickon could see he was already getting hard again, cock twitching back to attention with every shift of Rickon’s fingers buried inside him.

When Rickon glanced back up at his face again Tommen had his bottom lip back between his teeth, sucking on it so Rickon knew it’d be flushed and swollen soon. He reached to drag it back out of his mouth before it reached that point, dragging his thumb over the soft swell of it before Tommen sucked the digit into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it while he watched Rickon though lidded eyes, pupils blown so wide there was only the barest ring of blue left around the edges.

Rickon’s thumb came free of Tommen’s lips with a quiet _pop_ , a string of saliva connecting it to his bottom lip until Tommen’s tongue darted out to catch it, lick his lips; and he rolled his hips down on Rickon’s fingers, fucking himself on them while he held Rickon’s eyes.

“ _Fuck me_ , Wolf Boy,” he purred, breath hitching when he rolled his hips again, and Rickon groaned before he ducked in to kiss Tommen _hard_ , licking into his mouth so he let out a startled little moan. He slipped his third finger into Tommen without warning, easing it past rings of muscle and swallowing the blonde’s little gasp of shock before he pulled away. He kissed down Tommen’s jaw as the other boy adjusted to the extra stretch, nipping gently at his collarbones, before he looked back up at his face.

“Leave your bottom lip alone, Princess. You’ll break the skin, the way you’ve been biting at it.” Tommen looked back at him, eyes going hazy again, and gave another lazy roll of his hips.

“What, _baby_? Has the taste of blood stopped being a turn on for you?” Rickon _did_ snarl at that, and he twisted his fingers sharply so Tommen let out a shaky moan before surging up to kiss him on the mouth again, punctuating it with a sharp bite to his bottom lip.

“Only when I’m the one who draws it, Princess. I’ve got more control than you; you’ll ruin your pretty mouth, and I will unfortunately be forced to break up with you, as that mouth is the only reason I’m dating you.” He grinned with the last words, teasing him; and Tommen snapped his teeth at him before returning the expression and rolling his hips again, meeting the gentle thrusts of Rickon’s fingers.

“That and my arse, Wolf Boy.”

Rickon let out a soft breath of a laugh and leant in to rest their foreheads together, basking in the proximity for a moment; before he spread his fingers, and smirked softly at the soft noise it dragged out of Tommen.

Tommen clutched at his shoulders, and then dragged his blunt nails down his back, drawing a hiss out of him and then a soft, startled groan when Tommen moved one of his hands to circle Rickon’s cock instead, not stroking but thumbing at the flushed head, spreading the precome. The blonde purred quietly, nosing at Rickon’s cheek, and then murmured against his skin.

“I want you inside me.” Rickon gritted his teeth, rocked his hips into Tommen’s hand weakly before he pulled away, batting the hand off him before he reached for the bottle of lube again.

He was generous with re-applying it to his fingers, so Tommen shivered at the cold liquid dripping down his crack; but it made the slide so much easier, made fucking him on Rickon’s fingers that much smoother, and after a moment longer Rickon judged him stretched enough.

“You think you’re ready, Princess?” He glanced up at Tommen’s face, carefully removing his fingers; and Tommen briefly squeezed his eyes shut at the loss, whimpering a little, before meeting Rickon’s eyes again.

“I was ready at two, Wolf Boy. Just because you’ve not been fucking me lately doesn’t mean I’ve not had my own fingers inside myself.” Rickon blinked at him, processing the information for a moment, and watched Tommen giggle softly, reaching to run a hand down his chest before he continued, tone of voice cheeky.

“Are you going to fuck me, or do you want to take another picture?”

Rickon rolled his eyes at him and ducked in to kiss him softly, licking into his mouth so he hummed and nipping lightly at Tommen’s lips before he pulled away; and then squirted a liberal amount of lube into his hand, slicking up his cock while he used his free hand to arrange Tommen’s legs around him. He could see how Tommen’s breath hitched in anticipation, watched him lay his arms over his head while he shifted his hips on the mattress, as Rickon’s own breath hitched at having the hand on his cock.

It had been _ages_ since Tommen had stopped sucking him off, and he was desperate to come; but he’d said two orgasms, and wouldn’t let himself finish until Tommen had done a second time.

He guided his cock inside him slowly, one hand braced on his abdomen to keep him from squirming, and Rickon had to grit his teeth as he was enveloped by tight heat, watching Tommen throw his head back and his mouth drop open as he moaned loudly. Tommen tried to prompt Rickon into pressing into him faster, legs hooking around his hips so he could dig his heels into the dip of Rickon’s spine, and treated him to a slight pout as he did so.

Rickon offered him a frustrated look in response, unwavering in his pace, still _easing_ into him inch by torturous inch.

“Shut up, Princess. One of us still hasn’t come yet.” Tommen made a soft noise at that, moving to rest one hand on Rickon’s chest, rubbing his thumb over his collarbone; and his eyelashes fluttered, before he shut his eyes tightly when Rickon was pressed fully inside him, hips pressed flush against the curve of his arse.

He had to stop, gasping for breath while he sank to brace himself on forearms set either side of Tommen’s head, and just get a hold of himself again once he was fully sheathed in the blonde. Tommen was making soft noises beneath him, mewling quietly and clinging to Rickon’s back; and Rickon felt like he was fucking dying.

“Fuck- _fuck me_ , I forgot how fucking tight you are, _Gods_.” Tommen let out a breathless, trembling laugh, dragging his hands down Rickon’s spine, and Rickon pressed their foreheads together in response while he groaned quietly, still trying to get used to the tight heat of his boyfriend so he didn’t come on the spot like a fucking virgin.

It had always felt indecently perfect inside Tommen, too good to be at all acceptable even in the beginning, when it was just about fucking him for the purpose of ruining him, fucking all the anger out of Rickon’s system and messing up Cersei Lannister’s _perfect_ youngest son while he was at it. Three weeks without it though was apparently enough for whatever tolerance Rickon had developed to be undone, and it all felt _too_ good.

Tommen’s fingers were trembling when he ran them across Rickon’s shoulders, and he tipped his head back to press his mouth to the other boy’s gently, just sharing his air for a moment while he visibly worked himself up to speaking.

It was devastatingly intimate, and Rickon didn’t know what to do with it.

Gods, he loved him so fucking much.

“Fuck me?” The gentle shift in intonation was enough to make it clear it was a request rather than an exclamation, an echo of Rickon being mildly overwhelmed by the situation; and Rickon swallowed thickly, knocking their noses together gently.

“For you, Princess? Anything,” he murmured. Tommen’s grin was blinding, and lasted all of a second before Rickon carefully shifted his hips, just starting to work his way up into thrusting in and out of him properly. The blonde tipped his head back at the shift, moaned softly; and Rickon caught the noise with his lips before he started to move with a little more purpose, focusing more on the way Tommen’s expression changed and how his body arched than on his own need to come.

He could wait. Rickon would wait as long as fucking necessary to take Tommen apart beneath him before he came inside him, filled him up like he’d asked for. He could watch his come slip down Tommen’s gorgeous, pale thighs in white stripes, marking him as Rickon’s, could carry him into the bathroom and clean him up, could roll him onto his hands and knees and eat it out of him until he came for a third time and was left too tired to move.

But before that, he could wait to come. He wanted to see the effect of every thrust in Tommen’s face, take a mental picture of every crease in his brow and how his lips parted on every gasp and groan, and he could wait to come if it meant the show lasted that little bit longer.

Rickon tilted his hips ever so slightly on the next thrust, canted them _up_ by the tiniest degree; and earnt a low, rough groan from his gorgeous boyfriend when the head of his cock dragged over his prostate, the way Rickon knew made him beg with his hands.

Tommen didn’t disappoint, dragging his blunt nails down Rickon’s back and scoring red lines into his skin before he clutched at his hips, wordlessly trying to coax him into fucking him faster, harder, and Rickon almost purred as he pressed his face against Tommen’s throat, licking at his pulse point and the saltiness gathered there from his sweat.

He gleamed with it, like some kind of fucking statue you found in a museum, one of those half-broken Ancient Greek ones Rickon had never understood when his mother had dragged him through charity auctions as a child but finally _got_ with the real thing stretched out beneath him and begging to be _ruined_.

Rickon half wanted Tommen immortalised like that, carved out in stone so he could remember every curve, every line, from the arches at the soles of his feet to the jut of his Adam’s Apple when he tipped his head back just _so_.

The other half screamed and snarled against it, because this was _his_. Tommen was his, every _goddamned inch_ , and no bored grubby five year old was going to wander past a recreation of him, not _ever_. He wanted to lock Tommen into himself, hold him inside the cage of his ribs and keep him safe there, right next to his heart. He wanted to tear out Loras Tyrell’s eyes, to crack open his skull and pull out the memories of Tommen like this, to burn the memory of his gorgeous golden skin off Loras’ hands, even if it had just been a _fling_ , just been for _fun_ , ended the second Rickon had pressed his mouth to Tommen’s with the intention of tearing him apart.

The feelings were terrifying, but Rickon relished them.

He pulled out, slowly, carefully, until just the head of his cock was inside Tommen, until his ridiculous blue-green eyes were staring up at Rickon desperately, long pale lashes glistening with tears of frustration; and then slammed back into him, the sharp _smack_ of his hips hitting the flesh of Tommen’s arse flooding the room a delicious preface to the cry that slipped out of Tommen, trembling and eager and _perfect_.

He was the prettiest thing Rickon had ever seen, spine arched and mouth open, and Rickon would have taken another picture if he wasn’t preoccupied by how good he _felt_ as well as looked.

The pace he set was brutal, deep and fast and how Tommen liked best, Rickon’s patience too frayed from how long he’d waited for him to bother trying to make him _really_ beg for it. He never did anyway, not for _real_ , never said _please_ , never babbled the way Rickon wanted him to, was always so fucking _bossy_ and _coherent_ instead, and Rickon couldn’t be bothered with the game right now.

Rickon dropped his head to Tommen’s chest, kissing and licking sloppily at one of his nipples so Tommen’s moans took a shakier turn, lifted in pitch a little until every thrust of Rickon’s hips and responding roll of Tommen’s was accompanied by a little ‘ _ah, ah_ ’ that sounded better than music. One of Rickon’s hands seeming found its way to Tommen’s thigh of its own accord, callouses dragging over the smooth skin, and after gently biting at the nipple he’d been playing with so that Tommen whimpered high in his throat Rickon sat back up, fingers wrapping firmly around the crook of Tommen’s knee.

He slowed his thrusts for a moment, just long enough for Tommen to make a quiet noise of protest, sob a little while he clutched at Rickon’s chest with shaking hand, gasping that he was _close, so close, R-Rickon, m’so close_ , before he hitched the leg he had a grip on up over his shoulder, and kissed the inside of Tommen’s knee before slamming his cock back inside him all the way, driving himself right up against Tommen’s prostate.

Tommen’s free leg locked around his waist so tightly Rickon was mildly concerned he’d have odd bruises, and the noise that tore out of him, raw and desperate and _thoroughly_ fucked, was so loud Rickon was glad the house was pretty much empty.

Rickon gasped when Tommen tightened around him in response, and fell forward heavily on the hand he still had braced beside Tommen’s head before he started to fuck him properly again, pace ruthless and _so much deeper_ with how he was spread open with his leg hitched over the redhead’s shoulder.

He could see how Tommen was wavering on the edge of coming, thighs trembling, spine arched as far as he could go, head tipped back, mouth open as he gasped on each thrust, felt how his efforts to roll into each thrust and take Rickon deeper were stammering. He was one purposeful touch away from coming again, less than that from slumping into the mattress and just _letting_ Rickon take him apart; and Rickon hissed when Tommen threaded his fingers through his hair and _yanked_ , demanding and desperate.

“ _Rickon_ ,” he breathed, so _bossy_ , and Rickon groaned before he pressed a grin to his throat.

“You need a hand, Princess?” Tommen _whimpered_ , and finally shuddered and slumped, too desperate to come to keep up with moving into Rickon’s thrusts, wetness building at the corners of his eyes.

Rickon let out a victorious breath, and kissed his shoulder gently before reaching to just stroke his fingers over the head of Tommen’s flushed cock, dragging his thumb over the slit; and watched, enraptured, as Tommen’s expression creased before relaxing as he moaned, whisper-soft, Rickon’s name slipping out of him as he came, spilling white over Rickon’s fingers and his own stomach.

Always so quiet the second time he came, like there was a limit to the gorgeous noises he could make.

Tommen tightened around Rickon as his aftershocks set in, gasping weakly and reaching for him, holding his face in his hands; and he let out a breathless laugh when Rickon nudged their noses together and groaned quietly.

“I love you, Rickon Stark,” he whispered, voice shaking; and Rickon shut his eyes and dropped his head so his forehead was resting against Tommen’s collarbones, groaning and burying himself inside the other boy as deeply as he could before he came.

He shuddered through his orgasm, shutting his eyes tightly while Tommen ran gentle hands over his back, fingers trailing over his spine in abstract patterns; and when the aftershocks were done trembling through him, he lifted his head to scatter dazed kisses over Tommen’s skin, nipping at his collarbones so he giggled and then kissing the laughter out of his mouth.

Tommen hummed under him, breath hitching when Rickon let his leg down so both were bracketing his waist again, and then tipped his head back to kiss Rickon’s nose playfully.

When Rickon scowled down at him he grinned.

“How about now, hmm? You want to take another picture now?” Rickon snapped his teeth at him, still glaring even as Tommen burst into more giggles, before he buried his face in his hair, nuzzling into the soft gold curls behind his ear.

“I love you too, you fucking asshole,” he mumbled, quiet against the shell of Tommen’s ear; and the blonde made a happy noise, before smoothing his hands down Rickon’s spine so he could rest them lightly just above where his arse began.

Rickon took the hint, and pulled out - and kissed the pout of Tommen’s bottom lip when he did so and the other boy wordlessly mourned the loss - before he flopped back onto the mattress beside him, catching the last of his breath. He tugged Tommen against his chest wordlessly, hugging him tightly and burying his face in his hair; and Tommen almost purred, reaching for one of his hands to tangle their fingers together.

“Sappy,” Tommen offered, squeezing Rickon’s fingers before glancing back up at his face to grin at him. Rickon just looked back at him, admiring the flush still lingering on his collarbones and the red marks visible on his skin, marks that would soon turn purple and sensitive.

He was so perfect. So gorgeous, curled up against Rickon’s chest, already golden skin glowing in the fading sunlight creeping through his bedroom window, covered in Rickon’s marks.

“I’ve really missed you,” he admitted, the words escaping too fast for him to stop them; and when the smile vanished from Tommen’s face he _felt_ the way he went bright pink, and ducked to hide his face in Tommen’s collarbones, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist while Tommen started to stroke his fingers through Rickon’s hair gently.

“ _Baby_ ,” he whispered, voice so fucking soft, hands so _fucking_ gentle when he ran his knuckles over the back of his neck, and Rickon gritted his teeth, holding him harder, breathing him in until all he could smell was sweat and sex and the sharp lemon-y scent of Tommen’s skin beneath it.

“I’m sorry,” Rickon hissed, and he felt Tommen shake his head before burying his face in his hair for a moment; and then grimaced when Tommen coaxed him into looking back up at him, a hand on his cheek.

“You already told me off for being sorry, Wolf Boy. The same goes for you. It just happened, it’s no one’s fault; and we’ll be better at making time for each other now. We can organise date nights, or stop going to physics all together, or something.” He grinned softly, and Rickon felt all the breath rush out of him before he pressed a soft, close-mouthed kiss to Tommen’s lips, humming in agreement.

Tommen kissed him back, hands cupping his face oh so gently, before he spoke softly against his lips.

“Can I see it? The picture you took of me?”

Rickon frowned at him, puzzled by the request, but after a moment he twisted to reach for his phone, unlocking it and pulling up the photo. For a moment he paused, admired it himself - content aside, it was a _nice_ photo, showed off the flecks of green in Tommen’s eyes and the soft gold to his hair - before handing his phone to Tommen; and then watching, nerves fluttering in his stomach, waiting for any sign of what Tommen was thinking in his expression while he looked at the picture.

“It’s a gorgeous photo of you,” he offered when Tommen had been quiet a moment too long, still watching his face. Tommen snorted softly and glanced at him, a corner of his mouth curling up into a smile, before shutting off the phone and dropping it back on Rickon’s bedside table, propping himself up with his hands either side of Rickon’s head when he was done.

“You have an unreasonably nice looking cock, Rickon Stark. _Anyone_ would look pretty sucking it.” Rickon growled up at him, catching his face in his hands, and when Tommen giggled down at him he smiled reluctantly, caressing his cheekbones with his thumbs.

Tommen grinned back at him before he tilted his head into Rickon’s touch, eyes fluttering shut while he nuzzled into his palm; and then glanced at him through his eyelashes, smirking softly.

“You know, in the future, I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to take more pictures. Or if you wanted to film us together.” Rickon felt his brain stutter for a moment, and he blinked up at his boyfriend, turning his words over in his head.

“...are you saying you want to make a sex tape, Princess? Because, you know, you’ve come out with a lot of depraved shit when we’ve been in bed together in the past, but I think that tops some kind of list.” He could feel the vibrations of Tommen’s laughter against his fingers, grinned at him when the blonde moved to straddle his hips and then dropped to press their foreheads together, snapped his teeth up at him; and Tommen purred, running his hands down his chest.

“Well, if it means you’ll jerk off to _me_ instead of some shitty, over-produced online porn…” he yelped when Rickon grasped him by the hips and flipped their positions, and then burst into loud peals of laughter, head thrown back, while Rickon buried his face in the side of his neck.

“I _fucking hate you_ , Tommen,” he groaned, and Tommen giggled harder, whispering his reply into Rickon’s ear.

“I love you too, Wolf Boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a birthday present for Hattie. Then her birthday passed, and Easter passed, and May Day passed, and well; now I guess it's an end of uni present. We survived, dearest; congrats to us both. I hope your enjoyed all this sin.
> 
> (I may make it a series. We shall see.)
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
